Haruo Makino
was the husband of Chieko, and the father of Tsukushi and Susumu Makino. He was an unambitious man and never rose above clerk in his company. After getting laid-off, the Makinos' had several economic hardships. The family always banded together during these times. Biography Early life At a young age, Haruo often earned money by selling his blood at the hospital. He eventually fainted and was hospitalized from giving too much blood.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Haruo married Chieko and honeymooned in Atami.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers They had two children, Tsukushi and Susumu. When Tsukushi was little, Haruo asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up. Her answer was to be a princess which Chieko scoffed at, saying "Not on your father's salary!"Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi at Eitoku Tsukushi's prospects spending the night with Tsukasa]] Haruo's wife forced their daughter to enroll at the affluent Eitoku Academy, despite Tsukushi's protests that she wanted to attend a normal high school. Chieko wanted her daughter to be successful, unlike Haruo, who she said "was slow to get promoted."Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Over a year later during her second year, Tsukushi began worrying her family as she was acting strangely at breakfast, such as eating several helpings and shouting at odd moments.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers One day, Tsukushi became sick and was visited by Tsukasa Domyoji, heir to Domyoji Group. Her parents promptly invited him to dinner.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Haruo and his wife tagged along on Tsukushi's and Kazuya Aoike's trip to Atami. When Tsukasa suddenly showed up, her parents urged Tsukushi to go to his party, hoping that their interaction would someday lead to marriage. The next morning, they went to the beach and Chieko dragged Tsukushi towards Tsukasa. Trying to defend her, Kazuya informed them about her and Tsukasa's kiss. This only made her parents happy, believing she was making progress.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers In the fall, Tsukushi came home from school with her hair and clothing askew. She told them she had fell, so Haruo tried to lighten the mood by showing her "how to fall properly." Tsukushi began to cry when pressed for details. Her family tried to comfort her.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers A few weeks later, Tsukushi spent the night at Tsukasa's house. When she came home the next day, her parents were in the midst of celebrating her "engagement."Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers The next afternoon, Tsukasa sent a load of furniture to their apartment which Tsukushi made him take back.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa later asked her parents if he could take her on a trip. They readily agreed.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers When Tsukushi returned home, Haruo and Chieko went to meet her in excitement. They asked her several questions about how her time with Tsukasa went and speculated about her marrying him in the future. Tsukushi told them "That's not gonna happen in this lifetime."Chapter 39, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Haruo noticed Tsukushi was getting dressed up. She then told her parents that she was going on a date with Rui Hanazawa. They were excited, thinking "She'll be marrying into a fortune no matter who she picks!"Chapter 40, Boys Over Flowers Sometime later, his wife complained about their bank account being "overdrawn again" and laid the blame on Haruo for not getting a bonus. He mumbled something about the economy, which she ignored and continued complaining.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Tsukushi surprised her family by suddenly shouting "Fine!" before leaving the apartment.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Hard times Haruo was later fired from his job when the company restructured. He was hit pretty hard by the blow, bursting into tears when his wife told their daughter. Chieko called him an "idiot" for crying though she then started to herself. The family was subsequently forced to move out of their apartment into a much smaller place.Chapter 52, Boys Over Flowers The following day, he and his wife were on good terms again. He felt hopeful, declaring "I'll do my best for everyone's sake!" Haruo and Chieko then prepared for him to go to the employment office.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers He sold his blood for money the next day. His family were touched for a second by his actions. However, they called him an "idiot" since it was not a viable way to support the family.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Tsukasa visited their home. Chieko and Haruo set out bedding for him and Tsukushi in the bedroom, while they slept in the kitchen with Susumu.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, the Makino family woke up to see themselves on television. Tsukushi had drawn national attention after Tsukasa and Seinosuke Amakusa fought over her.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers That night, the loanshark, whom Haruo had borrowed one million yen from, visited their home. He was unable to pay, having lost it all betting at the race track. Chieko asked for a divorce, finding their situation hopeless. Tsukushi then left, promising to handle it.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers She returned with the money shortly, causing Haruo to cry out of happiness.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers For the next two weeks, Tsukushi was staying over at the Domyojis'. The family was unaware of why until they saw her competing in the Teen of Japan contest on television.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers That night, the family cheered when Tsukushi came home. While Susumu and Chieko speculated on her getting scouted, Haruo voiced hopes that her relationship with Tsukasa would go well.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers On Christmas night, Tsukushi came home with a child. She asked Haruo to give the child the only strawberry on the cake, which he reluctantly did.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers The following day, Haruo had obtained a job though the pay was not that great. The family celebrated anyway and encouraged Tsukushi to take the trip with the F4 to Canada.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Haruo was a middle-aged, slightly pudgy man. He had short, brown hair, which he kept away from his face possibly with gel or mousse. Haruo was always seen wearing his glasses. His standard outfit was a short-sleeve button-down shirt or a polo, paired with a simple pair of pants. Personality and traits A comical person, Haruo was often cracking jokes that only he understood. His wife criticized him for making jokes at the wrong moment. He was generally a happy-go-lucky person with no ambition. Haruo was not particularly talented, being unable to raise above a clerk at his company. Behind the scenes *He first appears in chapter two, but had a brief appearance during a flashback in chapter one. *His first name was never revealed in the manga and he is listed as in Hana Yori Dango FF. Since the release of the Japanese drama, his first name has been accepted as Haruo. *Haruo is voiced by Nobuaki Suzuki in the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime. His first name in the anime is changed to . *Dong Zhi Cheng portrays a version of Haruo in Meteor Garden (2001). He is an ordinary office worker until he is fired and starts working as a fisherman. His ineptness sometimes causes problems for Shan Cai (Tsukushi) and his wife, though he genuinely loves them both. *Haruo is played by Susumu Kobayashi in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). *Lin Peng plays Shan Cai's father in the Meteor Garden remake. *He is played by Mizuki Takasho in the 2019 musical, Hana Yori Dango. Mizuki is the first, and likely only, woman to play Haruo.https://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/revue/2019/hanayoridango/cast.html (Japanese) Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: Margaret Anime Album'' *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Makino family Category:Tokyo residents